


Простое задание

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: F/M, everything is good for ultimate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предельно простое задание: найти Тони Старка, соблазнить Тони Старка, зацепить его так, чтобы он сам пришёл к ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простое задание

Они занимаются сексом, потому что Старк безбожно пьян, а у Джессики задание. Предельно простое: найти Тони Старка, соблазнить Тони Старка и зацепить его так, чтобы он сам пришёл к ней.  
Гидра любит простые задания.

Джессика думает, что Старк не настолько глуп, чтобы попасться на одну и ту же удочку дважды: случай с Наташей Романовой должен был его чему-нибудь научить, сделать осторожным, предусмотрительным. Джессика готовится к продолжительной осаде (повторяет про себя легенду, выслеживает цель, придумывает план отступления), но берёт крепость за первую атаку. За одну улыбку, одну вскользь брошенную фразу, один час разговоров; крепость распахивает ворота, и оттуда на Джессику смотрит тёмный провал.  
Старк сжимает её бёдра, впивается пальцами в кожу, но эту боль - это отвращение - Джессика способна выдержать. Она способна даже насладиться, Старк умелый, хороший любовник в любом состоянии, такой же хороший, как и пилот Железного Человека. Управлять грудой металла или прижимать к себе женщину - возможно, в представлении Старка эти действия равны. 

\- Ты знаешь, - хрипло говорит он через некоторое время, поднимаясь с кровати, - у меня рак мозга.  
\- Самая нелепая фраза из всех, что я слышала после секса, - отвечает Джессика с вежливой улыбкой. - Рак меня не смущает.  
Она играет холодную, неприступную стерву, но делает вид, что запыхалась, что довольна - эго Старка не перенесёт неудовлетворённой любовницы.  
Джессика хмуро наблюдает, как он склоняется над минибаром и достаёт оттуда новую бутылку.  
\- Действительно, кого рак может смущать, когда у меня столько денег, - Старк оттягивает пробку зубами и тут же улыбается, широко, искусственно, как на телекамеры, - когда у меня мёртвый брат, умудряющийся доставать даже с того света, и коллеги, которым на меня срать.  
\- Неприятности на работе? - лениво уточняет Джессика. - Супергеройские разборки? Неужели великий Тони Старк не может наладить с кем-то отношения?  
Она играет, но не переигрывает - старается выверить каждое слово, анализирует, прогоняет в голове психологический портрет своей цели.  
Она слишком, очень показательно старается.  
\- Никто не способен выдержать эту толпу ублюдков, поверь. - Старк снова заваливается на кровать и тянется к Джессике рукой. - Они милые ребята, просто порой не могут удержать в руках свой крутой нрав. О, детка, - с усмешкой добавляет он, - тебе ведь никогда не приходилось сидеть связанной и голой в одной комнате с психованным Халком?  
Джессика часто сидела голой и связанной на холодном полу, в воде, в тюрьме и в рушащихся зданиях – Гидра тренирует своих агентов в любых условиях. Правда, Старку об этом знать не нужно, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
\- Но ладно о них! - Он подтягивается ближе. - Поговорим о нас, крошка.  
\- А есть "мы"? - уточняет Джессика.  
Интуиция вопит от предчувствия. Смешной парень, который однажды пытался вывести Джессику из Гидры, назвал это "паучьим чутьем" и долго рассказывал, что оно не раз спасало ему жизнь. У него ничего не вышло с Гидрой, а недавно - Джессика читала в новостях - этого Питера Паркера, Человека-паука, торжественно хоронили.  
Смешные хорошие парни долго не живут, каким бы чутьем они не обладали.  
\- Ну, возможно, я немного загнул. - Старк щурится, и его взгляд неожиданно становится острее, злее, пьяная муть расплывается в радужке волнами, кругами по воде.  
Джессика не успевает - или не хочет - отпрыгнуть в сторону, Старк наваливается на неё, прижимая к лицу бутылку.  
\- Знаешь, дорогая, за время единственных стабильных отношений в моей жизни я выучил одно, - холодно говорит он. - Я наизусть вызубрил, как трахаются шпионки. Они, - добавляет Старк, почти выдыхая это всё ей в лицо, - удивительно искренние. Лучший секс, который когда-либо у меня был. Такие горячие. Такие прекрасные. Такие двуличные ублюдочные стервы.  
Джессика может завернуть его руку, сломать её, выбраться из захвата и одержать верх в рукопашной схватке, она знает, чего стоит, она знает, что Старк пьян, при прямом столкновении он не выдержит.  
Джессика молча смотрит на него – отслеживает ветку лопнувших в глазу сосудов, - и улыбается.  
\- Кто тебя послал?  
\- Гидра, - отвечает Джессика. – Гидра хочет знать, откуда у тебя такие гениальные мозги, и можешь ли ты помочь в убийстве Капитана Америки. Гидра заинтересована в его смерти. Гидра готова к сотрудничеству.  
\- Гидра получает отказ, - отзывается Старк. – Роджерс иногда мудак, но он лучше всех, кого я знал. А я знал очень, очень многих мудаков, можешь мне поверить.  
\- Тогда мне придётся тебя убить, - признается Джессика. – Мне бы очень не хотелось этого делать.  
\- Брось чудить, крошка. – Бутылка перед её лицом наклоняется, и на оголённую кожу падает несколько капель – Джессика шипит, свежие ожоги шипят, а по плечу расползается неприятный болезненный жар. – Ты же радостно меня придушишь. Давно могла, кстати, и до сих пор можешь. Значит, Гидре нужно что-то ещё. Значит, я должен это выяснить, чтобы больше не трахать разных шпионок.  
\- Гидре ничего не нужно.  
\- А кому нужно? – скалится Старк. – Может, тебе? Может, ты провалила задание, и теперь тебя убьют. Будешь молить меня о прощении?  
Джессика смотрит на него – миллиардер, гений, алкоголик, больной, отчаянный самоубийца, герой, Тони Старк.  
\- Убей меня, - говорит она. – Или я нападу и вынужу меня убить. Это ведь кислота в бутылке? – Тони автоматически кивает. – Вылей её мне в глотку.  
\- Кажется, мы ещё не дошли до доверительных отношений и БДСМ, - озадаченно говорит Старк. – Ты ведь не серьёзно, верно? Отвратительная уловка. Я не убиваю людей.  
\- Смерть после секса, в кровати одного из самых богатых людей мира. – Джессика качает головой, случайно задевает руку Старка, и ещё одна капля кислоты начинает разъедать уже даже не кожу – мясо на её плече. – Многие за это отдали бы жизнь.  
За игрой эмоций Старка интересно наблюдать – выражение на лице сменяется одно другим, быстро, без переходов и оттенков, чистые эмоции, искренние настолько, что Джессика, наверное, завидует.  
\- Лучше я вызову отряд ЩИТа, - говорит Старк. – Вообще-то, я уже вызвал, они должны скоро быть. Ты чертовски странная шпионка.  
\- Может, я просто жертва обстоятельств.  
Он не успевает отодвинуться, Джессика притягивает его одной рукой, вырвавшись из захвата, а другой выбивает бутылку, и едкая жидкость стекает по обнаженному телу, по груди, по животу и прожигает всё на своём пути. Старк отстраняется, судорожно растирая что-то на ноге, матерится, бросается к телефону - Джессика наблюдает за этим, силой удерживая себя в сознании. Ей больно, ей плохо, ей жарко, но Гидра учила контролировать боль и выполнять задание.  
Скоро появится ЩИТ, агенты успеют её спасти, раны затянутся через некоторое время, через долгое время, и – если всё получится, - это время у Джессики будет.  
Она ловит взгляд Старка: отчаянный, как у загнанного зверя, сквозь бессильное раздражение расползается тёмное чувство вины. 

Задание: найти Тони Старка, соблазнить Тони Старка, зацепить его так, чтобы он пришёл. Джессика Дрю с заданием справилась.  
Она позволяет себе отключиться, когда дверь комнаты срывают с петель.


End file.
